Sophia Scarlet
Carrier of the Vermilion Bird, Sophia Scarlet is a participant in the Mythos Battle. Though her destructive capacity is incredible, she chooses to control her flames and use them efficiently. She does not display the explosive force she once did, but instead uses her ability masterfully. Where she was once unrestrained and hazardous, she is now focused and warm. Appearance True to her name, the first thing that stands out about her is one color: Red. Her new outfit is more subdued in color. Rather than assaulting the eyes with crimson dress and elegant lacing, her attire is now more practical and conservative. A black vest covers a striped, dull red dress shirt. A beret of the same color tops her hair. She has chosen to wear jeans rather than a dress so that she can move with less drag. The only accessory she keeps from her old outfit is the black ribbon in her hair. In her hybrid form, her entire body exists as fire and therefore flickers when affected by wind or other forces. She manifests the shape of the Vermilion Bird behind her back upon activation, but usually chooses to imbue it inside of her body. Her fingernails lengthen and become razor sharp, while her feet become talons. She does not physically transform any further. But her hair and eyes shift between different shades of red. Personality Before, she would have been described as a brilliant, but dangerous flame. She lived life fiercely independently, seeing others as foolish creatures who were satisfied remaining mediocre. Although she shone bright, her intensity and will caused her to burn anyone who came into close contact with her. Disillusioned with human bonds, she forced herself to remain isolated. Although she appeared cheerful on the outside, a dying fire burned inside her, waiting for its cold, lonely death. However, by the efforts of a certain individual, Sophia eventually confronted her own selfishness and hollow existence. His fierce dedication to helping her eventually overcame her stubbornness, opening her heart to what she had longed for, but feared. Though she remains resolute and individualistic, she tries her best to be kind. Still, she will not hesitate to speak her opinion and prefers to act rather than theorize. If she believes something should be done, she will definitely take the burden on herself, without letting up her smile. If measured on a Meyer-Briggs scale, she is classified as an ESFP. History Her family, contrary to her personality, was perfectly ordinary at first sight. Her father was British, and her mother French. They were well-off, but not rich. Born into this comfortable lifestyle, she quickly proved to be different than her classmates around her. Sophia had always been easily amazed. A trip to the zoo was certain to overjoy her, but a drive around the countryside also brought her glee. But somehow, she didn't turn out like most children. Perhaps it was due to her upbringing; her parents pressured her to do well in life in order to succeed. "Get a good job" or "Marry a good man," they said. The problem was that although she at first followed their advice, her understanding of life quickly outgrew such a puny outlook. Somewhere along the line, her spirit was crushed. Her parents never knew why, but their bright and cheerful child isolated herself from the rest of society, insisting on doing things her own way and refusing to go along with expectations or social norms. Her views isolated her from her peers. She frightened them: not because she was spontaneous, but because she thought herself to be above people like them. Connections were shunned as she forced her way through life. With no one able to guide her or accompany her, Sophia was totally alone. Being chosen as the one of the Gene holders proved to be the event that would change her life. Her abilities reflected her nature, slowly forcing her to come face to face with her broken heart. Although she fell far and experienced utter despair, her spirit regained its life with help from her best friend. Though the battle is far from over, to her it is already won. Abilities As the Vermilion Bird's bearer, she boasts a variety of abilities. The main difference between the Suzaku and Phoenix is the lack of immortality. Instead of being a concrete creature, the Vermilion Bird aligns more closely to the spiritual realm and thus its abilities are more conceptual than physical. To her, the Vermilion Bird is neither a tool nor a creature to worship. She accepts its presence in her life as it is. Their similar personalities allow her to align extremely closely to the original Vermilion Bird; as a result, she is extremely efficient at drawing on her genes for power. *'Fire Mimicry': As a spirit being, she has the ability to transform her entire body into flames. Physical attacks, unless enhanced to strike intangible beings, are unable to harm her in this form. *'Fire Manipulation/Generation': She once was fond of this ability, but has limited her usage of it. It boasts incredible efficiency for destruction, but is difficult to control and is predictable. **'Conceptualized Burning': Since her image of "fire" is of an idea that can burn without fail, she can burn even the abstract and inflammable. *'Heat Generation/Manipulation': Her now preferred method of attack. Her attacks centralize around using heat to deal lethal damage. *'Flight': Although capable of conceptualized flight that defies physical laws to provide aerial propulsion, she prefers launching herself via her Heat Generation. *'Plant Growth Manipulation': She is capable of accelerating plant growth, but has not found a use for it yet. *'Summer Embodiment': Secret. Character Stats *Str: 5 *Dex: 12 *Con: 5 *Stam 11 *Int: 13 *Wis: 14 Trivia *Her favorite color is red. **Particularly brilliant red. ***Like vermilion. *She was attending university when she was chosen. **Major: Philosophy (self-taught). Awarded for never finishing a single debate and driving every argument to a draw due to overtime. *Impulse's character. Quotes Relationships *Ian Carter: Her dear, dear friend. He was the one who saved her when she was about to self-destruct. As a result, he holds a unique spot in her heart. Just as he nearly died for her, she will not hesitate to show the same dedication to him. Although they may not always get along due to their different personalities, Sophia knows Ian to be the one who changed her life. *Matthew Carter: She finds the energetic boy as an irreplaceable friend. He was a large factor in bringing her back to reality. She appreciates his insights. As they are similar in personality, they both get along well and their conflicts are usually lighthearted. *Reisaki Kurokabe: As of now, she no longer despises Reisaki. She still believes that they more similar than Reisaki would like to believe, and thus holds empathy for her. Sophia knows that they will come into conflict at least one more time. Their resulting clash will be a defining moment of the Mythos Battle and Reisaki's life. *Takeyasu Kurokabe: Though he once convinced her to not trust Ian, she holds no ill will towards him. Instead, she finds him a highly curious person, and would not mind speaking to him again to discuss philosophy once more. *[Cappy: Sophia loathes Clappy. She views him as someone who gave into his desires and lost his identity. She claims that she holds no personal grudges towards him, but knows this to be a lie.